Make Me
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Amarantha is the new girl at McKinley High School, Now everyone wants her to join the Glee Club. She's also a completely different person than everyone thinks, and the only person who can see past her façade is… Noah Puckerman? full Summery Inside.Puck/OC


Make Me

A Glee/Maximum Ride Crossover

Summary: Amarantha is the new girl at McKinley High School and she's already made a name for herself. She's the new head cheerleader, the Chief Editor of Yearbook, and also…Assistant Coach of the Football team? Now everyone wants her to join the Glee Club. She's also a completely different person than everyone thinks, and the only person who can see past her façade is… _Noah Puckerman_? Confused? Well then, Read On. Pairings: Puck/OC, Fax, Finchel, Quinn/Dylan, Arty/Nudge.

PROLOGUE: Amarantha

Mara Black walked through the halls of William McKinley High School. It was her second day at school and she was already "Popular". She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. Popularity had never meant much to her, which, as she eventually discovered, made it even easier for her to come into the grasps of the popular crowd. She had never really understood how being totally against a group of people makes you one of them. Yet here stood Amarantha, in a Cheerio's Uniform, volunteering to be the Assistant coach for the Football team (Which was surprisingly welcomed by Coach Bieste).

_What are you thinking Mara? _She asked herself walking to her vintage Hurst. Leaning her head back against the driver's seat, she let out a deep throaty moan. She was in over her head this time. Quickly she turned on her iPod, and the song "This is not Goodbye" filled the speakers. Mara sang along as she started to cry.

"_Bravely you let go of my hand  
I can't speak yet you understand  
where I go now I go alone  
this path I walk these days of stone_

and the angels are calling

_I must go away  
Wait for me here  
Silently stay  
And don't ask me why  
Only believe  
This is not good bye_

All of my strength all my desire  
Still cannot melt this breath of fire  
I go to meet some kind of test  
Bury the truth that scars my chest  
And the angels are calling and calling

I must go away  
Wait for me here  
Silently stay  
And don't ask me why  
Only believe  
This is not good bye

I gathered all my courage  
I shaved off all my fear  
With this banner on my shoulder  
I hold your essence near

_And the angels are calling and calling and calling"_

She collapsed on the steering wheel of her Hurst, tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks in streaks of black eye make-up. She was a total wreck, but times like these were all she had left. She wished then that she could have grabbed his hand in hers and felt the calluses that would have undoubtedly been there. She wanted to hear the words that still echoed in her mind.

"_I will always protect you." _

It was Ironic that the most sincere statement that Mara would probably ever hear would never come true.

****RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL*Rachel*RACHEL** **

Rachel looked at the new girl from a distance, and knew, from the sound of her voice, that she was the key to saving Glee Club. Walking back into McKinley, she stopped Puck before he could get into the classroom.

"Noah, I need a favor." She said.

"I'm listening." He replied. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. Once Rachel was done explaining, Puck smirked, and after a moment, he went into Glee Rehearsal as if nothing was going on.

****FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG*fang*FANG****

Fang was in a life or death battle against the latest thing that had the misfortune of being sent to kill him. They were called Destroyers and Fang was having fun kicking their furry asses all over the pavement. The only problem was that they were winning this time. The last thing Fang remembered was a streak of silver dark by while a brown furry fist on a collision course with his face.

And then he blacked out.

**** PUCKERMAN * Puckerman * PUCKERMAN* Puckerman * PUCKERMAN* Puckerman * PUCKERMAN* Puckerman * PUCKERMAN* Puckerman * PUCKERMAN****

Puck would never admit it, but he had a feeling he would have been trying to seduce Mara even if Berry hadn't heard her singing. The girl was hardcore, gorgeous, and wanted nothing to do with him. This of course, made him really want to find out why. He found himself secretly drawing her. The way her hair was teased up and curled, the Scarlet color against her Far-too-perfect-to-be-a-real-person skin, The way she wasn't really concerned with whether or not she was popular, everything about her made her stand out from the sea of people between them.

"Hey, I'm Puck, I'm on the…"

"The Football team? I know, I assistant coach for Bieste." She explained. "And Yes, I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow. The Auditorium. Be there." And she walked away. _Well that was unusual, _he thought. _Successful, but unusual._

"Good work, Noah, she'll be ours in no time." Said Rachel walking around the corner from where she'd been hiding. It was all Puck could do to not mention out loud just how scary Rachel could be at times.

_**End Prologue**_

_**To Be Continued in Chapter One: First Impressions**_

**Preview of "First Impressions" **

"_I really like you, Noah, Don't make me regret this."_

"_I won't, I promise." That was something Mara had learned over the years, the more sincere someone is, the more likely they are to go back on their word._

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! R&R!**_


End file.
